


Foolish Hopes (#174 Blood)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [79]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Hopes (#174 Blood)

Ian wasn't squeamish about blood, even his own.

The doctor had asked for donors for Charlie. The wet weather and inevitable accidents had lowered the hospitals supplies. Don had to refuse. He'd had transfusions of his own. Ian had said yes quickly. He was type O and it took him away from Alan's glare.

He watched the blood fill the bag, blood that would go into Charlie, run through his veins, become part of him.

Ian hadn't prayed in years but he prayed now trying to put all the irrational hope he knew was stupid into the blood leaving him.


End file.
